That Cheerleader Still Loves That Football Player
by lovelyfanficsozzie
Summary: Finn would of been Rachel's if he didn't have to act like such a jerk, she doesn't care about him. But one cheerleader does.
1. Chapter 1

Finn glanced at Rachel's breast. He sighed.

"Ugh, I can't work like this…" He whispered.

Finn glanced again, not listening to Mr Schue talking about their assignment for glee.

He closed his eyes, not thinking anymore.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO WEAR THAT SHIRT!"

Finn paused, not realizing that, he said it out loud. He looked down in embarrassment.

Quinn rolled her eyes, she was pretending that she didn't care, when she was seriously jealous.

"You were saying something about Hatred and Jealousy songs, right?"

Mr Schue was puzzled.

"Quinn, I don't think you really listened. I'm asking you to split into 4 groups of three. Do it now. SNAP!"

Everyone smirked.

"Snap?"

"Do. It. Now."

Finn, still embarrassed pointed out to Rachel randomly, not looking at her because he was too shy.

"Yes…"

Rachel added.

"Hey, Babe."

He quickly stood up, marching towards Rachel.

"Ahem, ahem, I'm not your babe." Rachel coughed. She was such a fool for even liking such a perverted idiot, he was as bad as Jacob.

Quinn had an empty look on, no expression. Just tears in her eyes, I guess.

She closed her eyes and walked out of the class, swinging her hips from side to side. Short skirts weren't made for nothing.

Rachel bit her lip, thinking that Quinn was a lovely girl. And that a lovely girl hates one Rachel Berry.

"I've gotta go too. Mr Schue. Excuse me." She ran outside, not letting Mr Schue say his word.

She heard a shriek from the bathroom. Rachel slowly opened the door peeking to see what was going on.

Instantly Quinn knew someone was there, she wiped her tears as fast as she can and turned around, disappointed to see Rachel Berry.

Quinn turned back to the mirror, fixing her hair.

She broke the silence.

"I-I-I, don't understand. Finn was a great guy. He held on to me like-like, he really really cared-"

She paused at that moment, beginning to cry again.

Rachel sighed, she was about to say something when Quinn interrupted her. She calmed down to say her last words.

"And and. I don't know why you wouldn't like such a sweat heart."

Quinn looked down at the sink and washed her face, grabbed her handbag and faced towards Rachel.

"Please get the hell out of my way, Berry."

She walked passed Rachel, acting all superior. 


	2. Chapter 2

It's nearly been a week since the incident. And it's been 6 hours since the cheerleader has been using 3 tissue boxes. As if she owned the bathroom, everyone knew the bathroom would be Fabray's first place to go in school, and then it would be Rachel after suffering from slushie attacks.

Creakkkkkk, creakkk. Rachel slowly opened the door. Quinn freezed for a moment.

"It's Me, Quinn." Rachel moaned.

She relaxed, her shoulders were down, continuing to wipe her tears. Quinn was a pretty girl, Rachel thought. She stood beside Quinn and tried comforting her.

"Berry. Set me up." Quinn demanded.

Rachel instantly looked shocked,_ the most popular girl is asking me to set her up?_ If it was going to stop her cry, then Rachel would do it. She was desperate to become close friends with Fabray.

"With the perverted idiot?" Rachel protested.

"No, stupid. Finn. The sweetheart." Quinn pouted. Rachel rolled her eyes, she was thinking if she still wanted to set her up with Finn, after she called her stupid. Quinn finally had the guts to look at Rachel's face; you can read her sad eyes.

"Please, please, please, please, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!" Quinn begged.

Rachel grabbed her bag and went to the dirty bathroom stall.

"I'm sorry. Quinn. I don't want to be your friend. I don't think you should be with that Finn, because I know you deserve better. I hate Slushie's..."

She locked the bathroom stall, ready to change. When she was about to take off her shirt, she heard whispering sounds. _Was Quinn talking to herself?_ Okay Berry, it's time to eavesdrop.

"I'm going to be with Finn someday, bye Berry." Rachel put her ear against the door, wanting to hear more, and then she heard the door shut, she was gone.

_I'm so sorry Quinn._


End file.
